


Let Me Serve You

by illuminousink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate to Coffee Lu Han, Coffee Addict Minseok, Just a boyfriend thing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminousink/pseuds/illuminousink
Summary: Much to people's knowledge, Minseok doesn't function properly without coffee in his system. Lu Han, being the sweet boyfriend that he is, wanted to surprise him with coffee but he's the one surprised instead.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 4
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Let Me Serve You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little XiuHan thing I thought about the moment I saw the prompt. It was just super cute and I had to do it.
> 
> If you like it, leave a kudos or a comment. I'd really appreciate it.  
> Thanks for reading~!
> 
> PROMPT # 275  
> A is a non-functional human being without their morning coffee. B is happy to help.

Minseok had to do a double-take and several minutes to process everything he was looking at. 

He was pretty sure he was awake, what with the way his cheek hurt after he slapped himself. Now that he confirmed that he was actually awake and everything was not a dream, he squinted to decipher what it was in front of him.

There, standing proud, was Lu Han covered in what he could only think of was coffee.

Yes. _Coffee._

He wasn’t sure what his boyfriend was doing. Hell, he was never really sure what Lu Han ever does. But this was something that baffled even the brain cells that worked hard to push him awake in the morning. Not only was Lu Han covered in coffee, but the guy was also holding a broom on his hands as he swept what could possibly be remnants of his once beautiful coffee maker pot.

“What…?” The word slips out of Minseok’s lips, unsure what to add to it because it was just all too much to take in.

_And he hasn’t had a drop of coffee in his system yet!_

“I-I-I can explain!” Lu Han immediately let out when he saw Minseok step out with that deep furrow on his brows. He was frantic, unsure of what to say. He’s been thinking of a spiel, words to tell Minseok after breaking his pot of coffee. But he didn’t think his lover would come out of their room before his alarm blared.

“What happened?” Minseok finally settled on a word to go with his initial question. He was so sure that something amiss happened and now Lu Han was trying to clean up the mess he created.

Not left with much choice, Lu Han sighed as he enumerated what transpired in their kitchen. “W-well… I… when I poured you a cup of freshly brewed coffee, I kind of spilt it on myself while bringing the cups to the room and when I came back to get a new one poured out, I tripped and… and… accidentally broke your pot…” Lu Han’s voice became tinier as he said the last part.

“Freshly brewed — Are you okay?! Did you burn yourself?” Minseok asked in frantic breath, brain not processing whatever else Lu Han said. He just knew that freshly brewed whatever meant it was _pipin’ hot._ And Lu Han got splashed by that?

“I’m fine. It wasn’t _that_ hot. I waited a bit before I poured it out and… wait! Don’t come here. There’re glass shards everywhere… Let me… Let me go there.” Lu Han said, manoeuvring around to get to Kyungsoo.

The newly awakened lad watched as his boyfriend tiptoed his way around broken shards and possibly coffee spills on the floor before smashing onto him. Arms immediately wrapped itself around him, using him as support before Lu Han fell out of balance.

The aroma of coffee that had slapped him across his face was sublime. There he was, the person he loves in the entire world, smelling the most important drink he valued in the entire world.

Of course, blame it on how he was still drunk out of sleep, because the moment the smell coursed through his body, all he could think of was to _taste_ that lovely smelling brewed coffee.

The only thing is… it was all over his lover. Which he found quite… appealing, to say the least.

Minseok just allowed his body to move on its own. Still too out of it to think, still too out of it to process, still too out of it to really hold himself back. His tongue darted out of his lips and licked a stripe on his lover’s neck. The taste of strong black coffee along that usual taste Lu Han had was mind-blowing. Coffee was amazing. Lu Han was delicious. But coffee licked out of Lu Han’s skin was astoundingly delicious.

He pulled back, licking his lip as he swallowed the taste that coated his tongue. Half-lidded eyes peeked at Lu Han’s wide-eyed expression, surprise painted along his since he didn’t think his partner would suddenly do that.

“You taste so good.” Minseok’s words were provocations that pushed Lu Han’s sanity to its brink.

Lu Han knew that his lover wasn’t doing it on purpose. He knew Minseok was still out of his mind since he just woke up. But the words still shook his core, as if planning to provoke him into a fit of madness.

Though Lu Han managed to hold back from saying anything, the tongue and lips that came back for more pushed out a moan from his lips. Minseok was sucking, hard. Licking him continuous like a dog to its owner. The only difference is that Lu Han was getting aroused by every lick, every suck, every nibble on his skin.

Lu Han had surrendered himself entirely onto the mercy of Minseok’s lips. His partner tasted him, cleaning him of coffee that dripped down to his body.

Minseok enjoyed this variety of coffee, though unintentionally made, it was the best he’s ever had. He wasn’t even sure what he was licking already, his mind turned into a mushy haze as his tongue reached lower and lower until he was sucking more than just coffee off his lover.

Lu Han couldn’t help but groan, hands tightly holding Minseok’s head while tongue continuously licked him. His lover swallowed him to the point where he could already feel his body shaking, prepared to let out a release. A loud echo of his frustrated grunt echoed back to his ears as he bent forward to let go of the remaining groans stuck from his throat.

He gasped for air as Minseok finally pulled away, enough to let him breathe. “When I thought of making you coffee this morning… I envisioned the outcome pretty differently.”

Minseok smirked at his lover’s pleasure-filled face, finally awake enough to process what was going on. “Well… It looks like this worked out better than you envisioned.”


End file.
